Crimson Delta-The Oscar Mike Big Sister Oscar Mike Equivalent
Name: Crimson Delta, Clone Leader. An attempt at female clone soldiers to help with keeping failed and discarded clones in line during combat missions because both had erratic combat strategies. Crimson Delta united her brothers and sisters in many battles and fought valiantly to the end. With most of her brothers and sisters dead in these wars, Crimson Delta has spent decades tracking down her fellow clones and gathering them together in a safe haven to live out their lives as something other than soldiers to be tossed away like trash. She has come to Solus looking for the last two of her clone brethren, Oscar Mike and Whiskey Foxtrot. Now with the last star in jeopardy, Crimson Delta has joined with the Battleborn for purely family reasons. She wants to use this as a bonding experience with her brothers and to make sure they live through it to meet the rest of her extended family. Oscar and Whiskey dread this above all else. Health: 1280 Shields: 200 Role: Supporter/Initiator/Versatile/Complex Weapons: Crimson Delta carries a light machine gun into battle. She can aim down sights with the secondary button. Her weapon has a minimum of 100 rounds in the magazine. Ability 1: The Point: Crimson Delta highlights an enemy who is marked for all teammates and they take 15% increased damage for 5 seconds. This ability has a very short cooldown. Ability 2: Face Melter: Crimson Delta switches to her underslung flamethrower and deals 74 damage per second to enemies in close range. Has twenty rounds. Ultimate: Overbearing: Crimson Delta overcharges her and nearby teammates shields for eight seconds, giving them 300 bonus shield energy. If a teammate doesn’t have a shield, they get a 20% skill cooldown boost for four seconds. All bonuses imparted by Overbearing are lost when the ability expires. Talent: Angry Big Sister: Whenever one of Crimson Delta’s her teammates take damage, her fire rate increases by 25% for 5 seconds. This ability cannot stack and it is only reset anytime a teammate takes damage. Augmentation Paths: Family Clone Leader and Big Sister from Hell Family Clone Leader Level 1: Enemies affected by The Point have their damage output reduced for its duration. -5% damage output. Level 2: Increase Crimson Delta’s clip size by 50 rounds. Level 3: Face Melter’s flamethrower is replaced with a cryogenic spray which slows enemies hit by the spray. 2 second slow duration. Level 4: Angry Big Sister increases Crimson Delta’s reload speed too. +25% reload speed. Level 5: Face Melter’s round capacity is increased. +5 rounds. Level 6: The Point can now be used thrice in a row before it needs to cooldown and its effect stacks up to 3 times. Level 7: Crimson Delta’s light machine gun’s weapon accuracy is increased the longer she fires her weapon. +3% to accuracy per round fired. Level 8: Angry Big Sister’s duration is increased. +3 second duration. Level 9: Crimson Delta regenerates health while firing her weapon. +5 health per round fired. Level 10: Overbearing gives teammates 25% increased action speed for its duration. Action speed refers to reload speed, skill usage speed and movement speeds. Big Sister from Hell Level 1: The Point causes enemies to take 12 damage per second. Level 2: If Crimson Delta has a skill which is on cooldown and she is reloading, that skill’s cooldown is reduced equal to the amount of time she spends reloading. 25% to cooldown times. Level 3: Face Melter’s range and spread is increased. +35% range and spread. Level 4: While Angry Big Sister is active, Crimson Delta gains damage mitigation. -15% damage mitigation. Level 5: Face Melter now causes damage over time to enemies. 46 damage over 2 seconds. Level 6: The Point’s duration is increased. +2 second duration. Level 7: Crimson Delta’s light machine gun has its clips loaded with armor piercing rounds. Armor piercing rounds have a chance to over penetrate enemy shields. +5% chance per bullet. Level 8: Enemies who attack in melee range cause Crimson Delta to have an aura of fire surround her which deals 6 damage to enemies while Angry Big Sister is active. Level 9: Face Melter deals more damage to enemy shields. +50% shield damage. Level 10: When Overbearing’s effect expires, if Crimson Delta’s shields are depleted, they are automatically refilled.